


Reign of Fire - RiverClan One-shot

by Furbygeddon



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furbygeddon/pseuds/Furbygeddon
Summary: What started as a new way to process herbs, quickly threatens Dawnwhiskers' position as a medicine cat and she has to come to terms with the fact that Clan life is not as easy as she thought.





	Reign of Fire - RiverClan One-shot

DISCLAIMER

If you want to read the more structured and fancy version (with pictures) please go here: [Chapter: RiverClan](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1dJEZq-_y7Bf1VfOk29Tp5Rg4OoE1JR7uD98gJsKLJl4/edit?usp=sharing)

This chapter is based on my restructure: [ Reworking the Clans ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1e7rAI1vD66XdpHLJRj7DENAkrV_EVIYQFKa3om8zkD8/edit?usp=sharing)

Everything in this story happens way after the current Clans, as such there are almost no connections to the current generation.

A list of Clan cats can be found here, taken from my book:

[ Allegiances excerpt ](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vlgJCswtP0L-sXe_R8F46NU_R14DU8SQ5Xsb6PL7CbM/edit?usp=sharing) (Google doc)

A huge Thank you to my friend Eras who encouraged me, WarriorsEnzyl for proofreading, and the #writing channel on the Warriors Discord for inspiration and support!

* * *

  
  


About me: I got into Warriors sometime last year and have been hooked ever since. While I haven’t written anything in years I finally had a spark of inspiration a few weeks ago and started working on this chapter. I do not intend to continue but if demand is high and my motivation doesn’t give out on me I might think about a full “book”.

Also English is not my first language but I’ve tried my best!

Other than that I’m a female and pretty old for this community but you know what they say:

**‘You’re never too old for a good book.’**

* * *

  
  


I hope you enjoy the adventures of Dawnwhisker and Beechpaw and if you have any feedback, opinions,

or criticism you can find me on the Warriors Discord under the name Furbygeddon.

  
  


* * *

**Reign of Fire - RiverClan One-shot**   
  


A slight rustle disturbed the reeds as a golden she-cat pushed through, her silver belly gently grazing the dew-laden grass below. The soft murmur coming from the stream nearby caught the she-cats’ attention, drawing her closer to the rocky shore. Fresh herbs dangling from her muzzle filled the air with a strong, earthy smell. 

“Beechpaw, come on! We need to get these supplies home before sunset!” she hissed through her teeth, dropping down on the pebbles sprawled across the shoreline. 

The parting reeds unveiled a rather small gray and white tom, dragging an unusually long tail behind him. His silver eyes rested on the she-cat for a moment before coming closer, dropping a ball of soft, green moss in front of her: “Dawnwhisker, we wouldn’t be late if you hadn’t gotten lost in your research! I told you the Clan can’t wait for you all the time.” 

An amused purr escaped her throat as she lowered her turquoise eyes, re-organizing the herbs into a neat pile. “For only being eight moons old you are a very bossy cat, don’t you think?” Beechpaw dipped the moss slowly into the cold rushing stream, soaking it to the brim while holding it in place with his paw: “Maybe my mentor is just too childish for her age.” 

Picking up the ball with his mouth, Beechpaw rested his tail on Dawnwhiskers back for a moment, signaling her with a dip of his head to get moving. 

“Can’t argue with that,” she whispered, staring at the herbs in front of her before picking them up as well and slipping back into the reeds.

It was already sun high when Dawnwhisker and Beechpaw reached the RiverClan camp, the entrance surrounded by a tightly woven wall made from soft branches and stalks. The brook running through the middle of the camp was filling a small puddle below a rock formation, flowing lazily into the river outside. Different cats were sitting around the center, eating from the fresh-kill and talking quietly with each other, kittens chasing a cattail through the resting elders and queens, enjoying the warm rays of sunlight breaking through the clouds. 

A bright orange tom approached the two returning cats upon entry and Dawnwhisker gestured Beechpaw with a nod to store their supplies in the hollowed tree stump across the brook, the RiverClans medicine den. 

“You two took a while, did anything happen on your way back?” 

She dismissed the question with a nervous flick of her bushy tail, avoiding his gaze. As the green eyes of the tom kept boring into her, Dawnwhisker finally looked up: “Everything is fine. I just wanted to analyze a new herb I found so we are running late.” From the back of the camp, between two fallen tree trunks covered by a lichen veil, a dark grey she-cat emerged, the white tips of her ears twitching as she spotted the orange tom. 

“Sunnyfoot, what’s going on? Is someone sick?” 

He spun around, greeting the approaching cat with a cordial nod: “No Drizzlestar, I was just asking our medicine cat why she takes so long to gather herbs and water.” Dawnwhisker sat down and rolled her eyes, letting out an amused purr: “Apparently Sunnyfoot is now a medicine cat and knows how this profession works.” 

Drizzlestar’s expression was soft as she bumped her head against the toms cheek: “Come on Sunnyfoot, I know you take your responsibilities as deputy very seriously, and that is one of the reasons I choose you, but if the medicine cats don’t harm anyone they can do what they think is right.” 

“You are right of course”, Sunnyfoot sighed in defeat, “I just want to make sure everything is in order.” 

His gaze overlooked the camp, settling on a young apprentice with long silver fur, watching the incoming patrol of warriors depositing their prey on the fresh-kill pile beneath the willow near the entrance. 

“Please excuse me now, I will look after Meadowpaw, she could go with some motivation from her mentor.” 

“Don’t be too hard on him Dawnwhisker, he just wants to keep us all safe. If something comes up again just tell me and we will find a solution.” 

Drizzlestar dismissed the she-cat with a flick of her tail and trotted down to the fresh-kill pile. “Hey, Dawnwhisker! I need some help sorting these herbs. Would you tell me what this is again?” 

Beechpaws’ head was poking out between the ivy tendrils sheltering the entrance to the medicine den, holding a stalk of yarrow in his mouth. 

“Of course, I’m coming!” After taking a last glance at the moss-covered rock formation across the hollow tree stump, she followed her apprentice into the den.

“All done, your leg will be completely healed in about a week. Until then take it slow and stay in camp, Stormdrop.” 

The massive blue she-cat nodded and carefully left the medicine den, trying not to disturb the leaf bandage around her hind leg. Beechpaw cleaned up the leftover herb scraps from the moss bed, flicking the tip of his long tail in Dawnwhiskers’ direction: “I know you try to avoid talking to other cats, but wouldn’t you agree they also feel awkward around a medicine cat that shies away from them?” 

“I just don’t like talking to other cats very much,” she mumbled into her chest fur, “and you know that very well.” 

Padding over to her mentor with a short purr, Beechpaw rubbed his head against Dawnwhisker’s flank: “But you seem to be okay talking to me.”

Returning the gesture the she-cat made her way to the entrance: “You are different, I told you at least a hundred times. StarClan asked you to become my apprentice for a reason and I trust them. Besides, sometimes it feels more like a father scolding me.”

With a final tail flick, she pushed through the ivy and into Clan camp. 

“Good morning, Dawnwhisker!”

A creamy tom, resting in the shades of the rock formation, greeted her: “If you want to gather supplies be careful, I sense strong rain coming in at noon.” 

His whiskers twitched slightly and the long scruffy tail trembled for a moment. “Thanks, Snowruffle.” Looking up at the clear sky one would never think of bad weather but she knew better. RiverClan, being one of five other cat communities, had been gifted by their ancestors with a special talent only they possess naturally. Being a kit taken in from the outside, Dawnwhisker was still impressed. When she first met StarClan at the full moon gathering of all Clans, her resolve was clear and they approved her choice. Training under Goosestep, the young she-cat quickly became adept with all kinds of herbs and remedies, succeeding her old mentor after his death and swearing the oath to protect all cats equally. 

RiverClan was always welcoming towards Dawnwhisker and even though she never had a mother, since Heronwing already had a four kit litter as the only queen, Goosestep and everyone else took good care of her. But she would never be granted with the gift of weather prediction, a talent all cats born in RiverClan were blessed with. Dawnwhisker picked up a perch from the fresh-kill pile and sat down near the massive moss-covered rocks, perking up her ears. While eating her meal she could make out a weak cough, echoing through the gap between the rock pile. Picking up the other half of her unfinished prey, Dawnwhisker entered the warriors den, following the sound of weak breaths bouncing off the cool stone walls. 

“Troutsplash, how are you feeling today? I brought you some food.”

Lying on a bed made from cattails and moss was a wheezing white tom, black spots covering his eyes. Dawnwhisker gently tapped her nose against the toms ears: “Your fever is worse today. I will get you some lavender and dandelion to ease the pain, okay?” Troutsplash didn’t react and kept on trembling with every breath. 

“Dawnwhisker?” The stone walls echoed her name as Beechpaw entered the den. “Come on, the Clan needs you.” 

With a heavy sigh, she made her way outside, avoiding her apprentices’ gaze: “ I’ll heal Troutsplash one day, I promise. Until then I refuse to let him die. Bring some lavender and dandelion as soon as you can.” 

With a nod, the young tom ran over to the hollowed tree stump and vanished behind the ivy. Taking a deep breath she straightened her back and finished the patrol through RiverClan camp. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary; cats were healthy and so she decided to work on a new remedy she came up with the other night. Slipping through the camp entrance the golden she-cat made her way to the nearby shoreline. Close to the river a patch of dandelions could be seen, growing strong in the late morning sun. Dawnwhisker stopped at the oldest plant and started digging carefully. 

“You know, if you wanted to become a Tunneler you could have just asked Drizzlestar to send you over to WindClan.” 

“Ha ha, Beechpaw.” 

Without looking up Dawnwhisker kept digging, slowly laying bare the dandelions’ roots. The young apprentice sat down next to her, curling his tail around his legs. 

“We still have enough leaves and roots stashed. Want me to help you?” 

With a mischievous look in her eyes, she pulled out the dandelion and responded through her teeth: “Do you know how to make a fire?”

“Why not just ask a ShadowClan cat? This is dangerous!” pacing back and forth, Beechpaw observed his mentor, carefully holding a sharp piece of glass in her mouth, aligning it with the sun and onto a bundle of dried weeds and leaves, surrounded by small rocks. 

“It’s fine,” Dawnwhisker muttered, concentrating on the small sliver of smoke rising from the pile, “I saw twolegs doing this close to the lake. ShadowClan may be gifted with better knowledge of herbs but they never seem to take risks.” 

Beechpaw stared in shock as a small flame formed inside the stone circle: “But you will burn down the whole territory! Is this really worth it?” 

As the flame grew in size she carefully put down the shard and started biting off small pieces from the dandelion root, shoving some over to her apprentice: ”Are you helping me or not? We are very close to the river for a reason.” 

He turned around, ready to leave, but paused for a moment, let out a deep sigh, and then sat down next to Dawnwhisker: “Fine. You should be grateful I’m very interested in your craft.” 

An amused snort escaped her throat: “I am humbled by your graciousness. Now help me get this flat rock on top of the fire.” 

Sunnyfoot paced around the center of the camp, making sure every cat had their nests temporarily re-located into the warriors den. Clouds had formed over the lake territory and soon a torrent of rain would be unleashed. Snowruffle warned them early and it shouldn’t rain long enough to let the brook become a massive threat but the seasoned tom was always better safe than sorry. 

Glancing at the apprentices’ den, Sunnyfoot made his way over to the two fallen tree trunks, pushing the lichen away and inside the hollow: “Drizzlestar, are you still here? The camp has been evacuated, we can leave now. I’ve sent our Clanmates atop the oak hill near WindClan territory, as always.” 

“Thank you, Sunnyfoot. I stashed the fresh kill on top of the trunks, it should be safe from a flood.” 

As Drizzlestar headed for the exit, her deputy quickly checked the den and let out an irritated hiss: “Wait, Dawnwhisker and Beechpaw aren’t with you?” Surprised, she glanced back over her shoulder: “I thought they evacuated when you rounded up the Clan?” A deep growl escaped the ginger tom, dashing out through the lichen veil and into camp, the grey she-cat following him: “I swear, our medicine cat is going to drive me crazy one day! Drizzlestar, please join the others on the hill, I’ll go look for them.”

The Clan leader nodded. “Be careful!” 

With a leap, she vanished behind the camp walls. Sunnyfoot took off to the lakeshore and squinted his eyes as the first drops of rain splashed onto the toms’ face. It would become hard to pick up their scent as soon as the downpour started, so Sunnyfoot picked up the pace, following their trail. Clouds had darkened the sky significantly and a distant rumble alarmed him that time was running out. 

“Dawnwhisker! Beechpaw!” 

A sudden bitter stench filled his nostrils, a stench every cat in the territory feared. Smoke. Could a fire already have broken out? Slight panic tugged at the deputies’ mind but he forced himself to stay calm and scanned the surroundings. Near the far shore, close to WindClan territory, a small sliver of smoke could be seen. Without a second thought, Sunnyfoot pelted toward the source, coming to a screeching halt when he saw Dawnwhisker and Beechpaw trying to save some kind of burned root: “Are you two mad?! We are evacuating! And why is there a fire here?” 

A small flame was dancing inside a narrow stone circle, underneath a flat rock. Beechpaw squealed in surprise and dropped some of the burned root bits: “Sunnyfoot! Uh, I was just helping Dawnwhisker with her research and we kind of forgot the time. I swear we didn’t intend to do anything bad!” 

When Dawnwhisker wouldn’t react and just kept on hiding the roots from the rain, the ginger tom couldn’t hold back. Lowering his body, Sunnyfoot leaped onto her back and hissed: “Are you even listening?! We need to evacuate, NOW! Can’t you think of anything else than your stupid herbs?” 

A shockwave ran through the she-cats body and made Sunnyfoot loosen his grip, startled by the hefty reaction. 

“Where did you come from?! Why are you attacking me?” 

Confusion sparked in Dawnwhiskers eyes as she slowly got up and rolled out of the deputies reach. While Sunnyfoot licked his chest in embarrassment, Beechpaw carefully nudged his mentor into the reed: “We’re going, okay? Same hill as always?” 

Without waiting for an answer the two cats pushed through the stalks. Sunnyfoot stared after them for a moment before catching up: “Look Dawnwhisker, I’m sorry I startled you but I have to report this to Drizzlestar. You can’t keep ignoring warnings and orders because you think you found a ‘new treatment’. It may sound harsh but please forget about Troutsplash. We are making his last moons as comfortable as possible but he won’t recover. You journeyed to every Clan and even sought help from outside, no one can heal him. Putting the Clan at risk constantly because you won’t do your job properly is not the answer.” 

Dawnwhisker kept running, a deep growl escaping her chest as the rain broke from the clouds, drowning out any response she might have had for him. Beechpaw glanced over his shoulder and shook his head slightly before closing the distance to the golden she-cat. As the hill came in sight, the three cats were drenched and exhausted. Drizzlestart sat in front of an old massive oak, waving her tail to signal them the entrance to the shelter, hidden beneath the sprawling roots. Beechpaw shook out his fur and entered the expansive burrow after exchanging a worried glance with Dawnwhisker. Nodding, she sat down in front of her leader and deputy, her expression hardening while Sunnyfoot reported to Drizzlestar. 

“Dawnwhisker.” 

The leaders’ anger was clear and made her fur bristle with fury, although her face wouldn’t give anything away, exuding a frigid calmness. 

“Today marks the twelfth report of your misbehavior this moon. And playing with fire? I gave you so many chances to better yourself and still my subjects complain about you, missing when they need help, being cold and detached, risking the safety of the Clans by disobeying everyone, and running off to who-knows-where. And worst of all: You are dragging Beechpaw into your schemes! He is too young and easily influenced, you should know that! Explain yourself.” 

The medicine cats’ turquoise eyes darted around the floor for a moment before she composed herself, taking a deep breath and meeting the Clan leaders cold gaze: “I admit that I have been away from camp quite a bit this past moon but it was for a good reason! Every day I scouted the territories, searching for a new remedy to cure Troutsplashs’ affliction. Nobody knows what sickness befell him but I refuse to just give up!” 

Stored up anger was surging inside the usually calm she-cat, her tail wagging to and fro, the golden fur bristling as her flank trembled with every breath: “None of you care! Everyone just left him to suffer alone, every single day! I haven’t seen even one cat looking at him! You shoved him in the farthest corner of the warriors den to rot away! How can you call yourself a RiverClan cat, the most empathic Clan there is, and ignore your subject suffering in agony every day!” 

Drizzlestars eyes contracted into furious slits as her head tilted upwards slightly, looking down at her medicine cat who was still filled with rage: “How dare you. We are not ignoring his suffering, we just came to terms with reality. You can’t heal him. No one can. This sickness is beyond the Clans and even outsiders. We’ve spent ten moons finding a cure and you are trying to tell me that’s nothing? I adopted you into our Clan as a kit because I saw your love and potential but I will not tolerate a medicine cat ignoring her duty. If you won’t stop this behavior immediately and forget about curing Troutsplash I will talk to StarClan and deny your profession as a medicine cat.” 

Dawnwhisker lowered her body, ready to leap at the Clan leader, before calming herself and letting out a hiss: “Fine.” 

She spun around and left for the burrows exit before Drizzlestar could reply. Letting out a deep sigh Sunnyfoot rested his tail on her back: “Leave her be, she will calm down soon enough.” 

“I hope so,” she replied, joining the rest of RiverClan deeper inside the burrow. 

* * *

  
  


Rain was pouring down as Dawnwhisker trotted out of the burrow and underneath the ancient oak, sheltering the fuming she-cat with its thick foliage. Kicking a pebble with her front paw to quench the still raging anger, she made her way to a small patch of grass. Trying to calm herself, Dawnwhisker sat down and closed her eyes, slowly exhaling in an attempt to think straight again. A futile effort, as a terrifying screech escaped her lungs. Grass started flying as the raging she-cat tore it in bunches from the damp earth, clawing anything in her path while hissing and screaming in a blind fury. “That’s an interesting way to let off some steam.”

Like a wounded animal she spun around, baring her teeth at the intruder before realizing who had spoken: “Beechpaw!” 

“May I join you?” he mewed softly, sitting down next to his mentor while looking up into the cloudy sky. With a pat of his paw, the young apprentice gestured her to sit next to him. Dawnwhisker let out an angry snort but reluctantly accepted the invitation. 

“Let me tell you something: Even as a kit I admired you. Your curiosity and perseverance impressed me, even though I never wanted to become a medicine cat. When I spoke to StarClan on my sixth moon I realized what I really wanted: To learn from you, get to know you better, and support your work. I’ve helped you wherever I could but tried to reign you in when things went too far.” 

Dawnwhisker looked away and exhaled with an annoyed sigh: “Stop talking to me like an adult. You are eight moons old for StarClans’ sake!” 

Beechpaw purred, closing his eyes: “Yes, but I also think they choose me for a reason. I feel deeply connected to you and want to see you succeed in healing Troutsplash. No matter what happens, I won’t leave your side. Just… try to stay in line a bit more, alright?” 

“You are the strangest apprentice I have ever met.” 

Curling up her tail, Dawnwhisker seemed to finally calm down and raised her head: “I swear, you are a blessing from StarClan. Thank you.” 

With a purr, Beechpaw stood up and left for the burrow: “Calmed down enough?” Dawnwhisker nodded, leaping up to her apprentice for a short lick across his cheek, and slipped into the entrance beneath the roots.

Upon returning to camp the cats of RiverClan split up to check for any damage from the downpour. Even though the brook was overflown, nothing major had been destroyed. Sunnyfoot and Drizzlestar gave orders to initiate repairs, bringing down the nests from the warriors den and checking on the fresh-kill pile atop the tree trunks. Dawnwhisker caught the attention of a dark brown tabby tom by gently bumping into him, flicking her tail toward two other cats, laying down Troutsplash near the central rock formation. Nodding, they both padded over to the wheezing tom. 

“Hey Troutsplash, how are you feeling? Mistyshell and I will bring you over to the warriors den. Do you want to relax outside for a bit?” 

Troutsplash raised his head just a bit and stared at them with hazy eyes: “I would… very much like that.” 

Rasping with every breath the white tom’s head fell back onto the rocky surface and Mistyshell exchanged a glance with Dawnwhisker while lifting him onto their backs: “I overheard you arguing with Drizzlestar.” 

“Is that so.” 

Carefully climbing the mossy stones of the warriors den, Mistyshell continued: “Don’t get me wrong: I agree with your accusations. After you left I started thinking and realized that nobody looks after Troutsplash, ever, except for you and Beechpaw. So I thought of a deal.” 

The two cats carefully slid the young warrior onto a sunny ledge next to the dens’ entrance. Dawnwhisker gave Mistyshell a suspicious look: “Deal? What are you getting at?” 

“While I don’t agree with your behavior, I do want Troutsplash to feel loved and at home. So how about this: From now on I will care for him, be a partner he can talk to and depend on, letting you know if his condition becomes worse. In exchange you will concentrate on our Clan again, carrying out your duties as a medicine cat as you did before his mysterious affliction.” 

Her whiskers twitched in surprise: “Really? Is that the real reason?” 

A deep purr rumbled inside Mistyshells’ chest as he answered: “Of course, I’m also a father and don’t want to see Beechpaw being uncomfortable all the time when Drizzlestar is scolding you. He has so much potential and I support his admiration for you. But as you can surely understand I want my son to stay on the right path. Helping Troutsplash though is of course not a lie, I really mean it.” 

Swishing her tail to and fro in deep thought, Dawnwhisker finally met the toms gaze with a glint of resolve in her turquoise eyes: “I accept. But if I see you neglecting Troutsplash I WILL go back on my word. Understood?” 

“Same goes for you. We have a deal.” Mistyshell replied, padding down the mossy rocks. Dawnwhisker made her way to the medicine den with Beechpaw already waiting in front. 

“Can I ask what my father discussed with you?” 

Following him inside to the back of the hollowed tree, the two cats started sorting through their herb stash, sorting out any unusable or soggy scraps: “We’ve struck a deal. He will look after Troutsplash and I will take my duty as a medicine cat more seriously.” Beechpaw nodded in agreement and went back to sorting.

“Drizzlestar!” echoed a voice from outside the lichen veil. The dark gray she-cat looked up from her half-eaten carp, “Come in, Dawnwhisker!” and sat upright. 

“Excuse me, I wanted to ask you something. When Sunnyfoot came to evacuate us I left some valuable roots behind. Would it be okay if I grabbed them? I won’t be long.” Surprise sparked in Drizzelstars eyes as she slowly responded: “Oh, of course. But you never ask me for permission. What changed?” 

Shaking her head, the medicine cat turned around and answered in a slight mumble: “Ask Mistyshell about the details. Thanks!” 

“Ah, wait!” Drizzlestar retorted but the impatient medicine cat was already gone.

* * *

Beechpaw and Dawnwhisker searched the wet and burnt down fireplace, skimming through the reeds and foliage. 

“I don’t think any of the roots made it. They have probably swept away.” 

Dawnwhisker kept searching, ignoring her apprentices’ words, and dove into a patch of wildflowers near the riverbank. After pushing away some stalks the golden medicine cat found a few bits of roasted dandelion roots, soggy and unusable. 

“Oh no, they are ruined!” Beechpaw carefully sniffed at one of the bits and glanced at his mentor but she wouldn’t move. Fixated on the dark-brown roots she carefully nudged one of them with her paw. Her apprentice took a few steps back, knowing that she was about to uncover something. A few moons ago this expression was what convinced him to study under Dawnwhisker: Ears perked, whiskers sharply pointing forward and her eyes clear and focused on the scene in front of her. 

It seemed like, for a short moment, a glimmer of stars sparkled in the she-cats eyes before Dawnwhisker picked up the roots and dashed away to RiverClan camp. Beechpaw tried to keep up, leaping through the entrance behind her and into the medicine den. 

“Quick, the hollowed stone.” 

Without tearing her gaze from the roots Beechpaw hurried to the herb stash, rolling over a medium-sized rock with a deepening on the surface, washed out over many moons by rain and the ever-flowing river. Dawnwhisker threw the soggy roots into the recess and carefully squished out their fluid with her front paws. 

Dark brown sap escaped the fiber, nothing like the milky white substance they produce usually, and pooled inside the indentation. 

“What is that?” Beechpaw observed carefully, opening his mouth slightly to take in the smell of the new substance, tasting bittersweet with a hint of smoke on his tongue. Dawnwhisker started muttering to herself and sifted through the storage, pulling out a patch of fresh moss and a hollow acorn: “Make a ball and soak it after I filled this.” She dipped the oak nut into the sap, filling it to the brim before closing the top with tree resin and a cupule. 

“I always wondered why you asked Poppypetal for hollow acorns. That’s genius!” “ThunderClan has an abundance of oaks and they never use it anyways. I will tell the other medicine cats about this method as soon as we meet one of them. Now soak the moss, I have an idea.” 

Sunnyfoot and Dawnwhisker padded through the shaded woods, branches and leaves swaying in the wind, sheltering the foliage below with their treetops. The lake behind them seemed far as they pushed deeper and deeper into the forest. A small bundle made from maple leaves dangled in front of the medicine cats’ mouth, holding her head high as to not spill anything from within. 

“Drizzlestar told me about the deal you struck with Mistyshell. Are you sure what you are doing now isn’t going against that promise?” 

Carefully climbing over a fallen tree, she hissed through her teeth: “It’s important medicine cat business, alright?” 

Out of nowhere, a small cat with a massive scar covering her entire flank, slipped between them, eying the RiverClan duo thoroughly before softly speaking: “Dawnwhisker and Sunnyfoot. Where are you headed and how long will you stay? Can I count on you to treat the injured we may bring?” 

“Uh… Wildberry, right? We are on our way to ThunderClan for a delivery, I’m not sure for how long, and yes, Dawnwhisker will help if someone would require proper medical care.” 

With a nod, the black and white she-cat vanished under a nearby fern. 

“I will never get used to Stalkers, no matter how useful they are at treating field injuries.”, Sunnyfoot lamented. 

Dawnwhisker rolled her eyes: “I can see the camps’ thorn barrier, stop your whining and hurry up!” Sunnyfoot was visibly offended but refrained from lecturing her as a patrol slipped through the entrance: “Oh, hello! Are you two here for an appointment with Patchstar?” 

Dawnwhisker just shook her head and squeezed past them, leaving her deputy to answer: “Sorry. We are here for some medicine cat duties. Please greet Squirreltuft from me if you see him.”

Two of the three cats nodded politely before slipping into the thick underbrush surrounding the thorny wall. Pushing through behind the golden she-cat an expansive clearing opened up before him, with an enormous stone wall on the other side, sheltering ThunderClan from any danger coming from the north. A platform was jutting out of the rockface, with a massive silvery brown spotted she-cat resting on top, grooming herself in the sun. 

Noticing the two RiverClan guests she stood up and gave a friendly nod: “Welcome to ThunderClan, what brings you here?” 

Other cats noticed the commotion and gathered in the middle of the clearing, almost every one of them as tall as a lynx. Dawnwhisker quickly made her way to the medicine cats’ den after giving Patchstar a cordial flick with her tail, leaving Sunnyfoot once again to explain: “Thank you, Patchstar. I brought Dawnwhisker over for some important healer business.” 

Entering the surprisingly expansive cave behind the ivy shroud hanging outside, Dawnwhisker put down the maple package to greet the black tom sorting herbs in the back.

“Poppypetal! It’s good to see you!” 

Both cats exchanged a quick cheek rub before the black tom pointed at the maple leaf: “So Dawnwhisker, what have you discovered this time?” 

She carefully unfurled the leaf, revealing a wet and brownish ball of moss and an acorn, giving off an earthy and delicious smell. 

“Please treat Pounceleaf with this liquid. It’s made from roasted dandelion roots, soaked in water and then squeezed out to gather the sap.” 

Poppypetal seemed lost in thought for a moment before responding: “I tried dandelion root before but it didn’t help her racing heart. Why do you think this will work?” Carefully placing the ball of moss on a nearby rock, Dawnwhisker sat down and pushed over the acorn: “I tried it on Troutsplash and myself. It slowed my heartbeat and let him eat without pain. Using it on Pounceleaf could relieve her symptoms so she can go back to being a warrior. I filled this acorn with another dose and sealed it with tree sap. Keep it in the coolest place you can find until you need it.” 

The black tom picked up the acorn, shoving it deep inside a small crevice between the stone walls: “I will never understand where you get all these ideas from but I’m grateful for your donation. Beechpaw must be thrilled to discover new remedies. Also ’roasted’, what is that?” 

Twitching her whiskers, the RiverClan medicine cat avoided his gaze: “If the rest of my Clan could see that as well. The word means ‘heating over an open fire’, I heard it from a passing kittypet.” 

“Open fire?!” Poppypetal took a step back in disbelief: “How do you find that? Did the thunderstorm yesterday start a fire in your territory?” 

She shook her head: “No, I made one. With a glass shard from the twoleg place and sunlight. I can show you in detail once we are allowed to make more.” 

The ThunderClan medicine cat started pacing in circles, muttering to himself: “Starting a fire! In our territory! Patchstar will never allow this!” 

Looking up at Dawnwhisker, Poppypetal came to a halt: “One step at a time. While I’m not supporting your methods, results will speak for themselves. If this can cure or ease Pounceleafs’ ailment I will speak to Patchstar about this. Also, you should speak to StarClan, the Gathering is soon anyway.” 

Leaning in for a friendly head bump, the two cats said goodbye. Dawnwhisker stepped outside the den to rejoin Sunnyfoot, who seemed occupied talking to a red tabby she-cat. 

“I’m done. We can leave if you want.” 

The golden tom nodded, ending his conversation politely and turning to the leader of ThunderClan: “We are grateful for your hospitality Patchstar. May your prey run well.” Dismissing the two cats with a tail flick, she returned to her grooming, watching them leave through the thorn barrier.

* * *

Bright, icy moonlight illuminated the island on the lakes’ shore. The echos of many meowing cats could be heard from its center, while some were still crossing the fallen tree bridge to join in. One of these cats was Dawnwhisker, closely followed by Beechpaw, balancing across the outworn bark. RiverClan seemed to be the last to arrive and hurried to the old alder tree towering over most of the island. Dawnwhisker quickly made her way to sit next to the other medicine cats, greeting them with a soft purr. As the leaders of each Clan settled atop the branches and the moon reached its highest point, a flash of pure starlight silenced the chattering and ghostlike cats descended from the sky.

Their fur seemed embroidered with constellations, glistening under the moonlight and giving off a faint but cold glow. 

Clan cats started to disperse, seeking out their loved ones that had passed on, to exchange stories and a much-needed caress. One of the StarClan cats made their way to Dawnwhisker and Beechpaw, his white, fluffy fur reflecting the moonlight and highlighting the orange muzzle. 

“Goosestep! How’s StarClan life treating you?” 

The old medicine cat took a seat in front of them: “Haha, I can see you haven’t lost your temper. I am well as you can see but that is not the reason why you wanted to speak to me.” 

After bumping heads softly with her apprentice, Goosestep focused his attention once more on the young she-cat: “While your discovery might heal many cats in the future, the method used is very dangerous and could cost many more lives than it saves.” Disappointment and anger boiled up inside her: “Are you telling me I should just… forget about it? And leave them to die?” 

Beechpaw gently placed his paw on the she-cats’ flank, trying to calm her down. “I bet he didn’t mean it like that, right?” 

The former medicine tom shook his head: “I’m not saying that you should stop treating these cats but you will have to find a safe way to utilize fire so that any Clan can access these remedies. We will send you our approval once you’ve done it. Until then we forbid you to work with fire again. Please take this seriously, Dawnwhisker. I do not wish to punish you.” 

Her whiskers twitched as she snarled: “Troutsplash could be dead by then! I don’t have that kind of time!” 

“My little Dawn, you are bright and passionate. I have no doubt that you will find a solution with your medicine cat friends. And don’t forget your ever faithful apprentice.” As the moonlight faded, so did the StarClan cats, slowly vanishing into the night sky. Goosestep dipped his head before jumping upwards, dissolving into glittering mist. All around them, cats said their goodbyes, watching as they returned to StarClan. Rustlestar, a small cream-orange tom, and leader of ShadowClan jumped down from his branch and addressed the living cats: “As there are no noteworthy

events from the territory we decided to end the Gathering here. Please say your goodbyes and leave with your deputies. Medicine cats, gather with Heatherstar.” 

Beechpaw nervously followed his mentor to the alder tree and sat down next to Dapplepaw, Poppypetals’ apprentice. The orange tom didn’t seem to know what they had to discuss and twitched with excitement. 

As every leader and medicine cat had settled, Poppypetal took a step forward: “A quarter-moon ago Dawnwhisker had visited us and brought a new remedy made from treated dandelion roots. To our surprise, it almost cured every symptom of Pounceleafs’ illness and she resumed her Warrior duties, even though it sometimes flares up and she has to take the liquid again. But that was to be expected.” 

An acknowledging murmur was directed at Dawnwhisker before the ThunderClan cat continued: “But this new medicine is made under very dangerous conditions: The root has to be heated over a fire. Without this step it doesn’t work, I have tried it after Dawnwhisker told me about the method.” 

“Absolutely not!”, a golden white tom with long brows replied, bristling his fur to emphasize his point, “This is way too dangerous for our territory!” Drizzlestar added. The ThunderClan leader thought about it for a moment before turning to Dawnwhisker: “How did you do it the first time? Was anyone hurt?” 

As the young she-cat started explaining, Dapplepaw leaned over to Beechpaw and whispered: “Your mentor is crazy. How does it feel like to work under such a weird cat? Is it true she wasn’t born with any gift?” 

Irritated by the toms’ words he looked down: “She’s not crazy! I’ve learned a lot under her and discovering new treatments is exciting. Just because she hasn’t gotten the RiverClans gift doesn’t mean there is nothing special about her!” 

As Beechpaw raised his head, multiple cats were staring at him with a stern look. Heatherstar broke the silence: “It is very noble of you to defend your mentor but you have to understand that we can’t just let her do as she pleases and-” 

Dewdrop, the blue, skinny medicine cat of WindClan, intervened: “I think Dawnwhiskers’ method is safe enough but we should find a place where no one would be harmed if the fire breaks loose.” 

Most agreed with a nod before falling silent again.

”How about the small island, standing free a bit off the shore to ThunderClan?” 

Patchstar eyed the light brown tabby tom who had spoken: “I recall that spot, Owlcreek. You have to swim just a little bit to reach it. That could be perfect, if something happens the fire is contained on the island!” 

The newly appointed medicine cat of ThunderClan gave his chest a quick embarrassed lick. Drizzlestar let her gaze wander through the leaders and medicine cats: “Is everyone content with this idea?” 

Silence weighed heavily on Dawnwhisker when no one answered. Finally, Patchstar took a step forward: “I approve. But if anything happens to the Clans the responsible cats will be heavily punished.” 

A grey tabby tom, who had been sitting in silence a few steps away from the group, padded up to them, his deep voice rumbling through the night: “As this will benefit all of us in the long run, we should send a warrior of each Clan with them that is trained in preventing fires.” 

Most cats stared in disbelief but Dawnwhisker responded: “Volestar, you mean to say that we should create a new profession?” 

The old cat nodded: “Yes. We need each gift and knowledge of the Clans to understand and control fire. There will always be a risk but it is much smaller if we band together and learn about it. I also think our medicine cats should pick a specific day to gather and prepare everything they need to minimize the danger. The trained cats will start and extinguish the fire, not our healers.” 

Rustlestar flicked his short tail: “Let’s ask our subjects if anyone would be willing to do it. If we can manage to find at least three cats that are volunteering, we will establish this new profession and method. Any objections?” 

After a few moments, the leaders nodded in agreement, their medicine cats following suit. “Then it’s settled,” Drizzlestar exclaimed, “on the next Gathering we will see if we could find enough volunteers. Until then make sure you don’t pressure anyone into this role and let them think it through. I wish you good luck and hope that prey will be running well.” 

She signaled Dawnwhisker and Beechpaw to follow her home and the group of cats broke up after short goodbyes, each leaving for their camps and ending the Gathering.

The young medicine cat looked up at the night sky one last time, as a small star sparkled brightly for just a moment before vanishing behind a cloud.

  
  


* * *


End file.
